


A Different Kind of Dance

by donutsweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity doesn't dance if she can avoid it, until she meets Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Dance

Felicity doesn't dance. She doesn't do it for so many reasons; not only did she never really learned how but she's been told, on many occasion, that she has neither a sense of rhythm nor a bit of grace to be found when she's anywhere near a dance floor. And she can't even find it in her heart to argue the point. If something slow is playing she can shuffle in a circle with the best of them, but put on something with a beat and she's a barely controlled set of flailing limbs and a danger to anyone within an arm's length. As a result she doesn't dance if she can avoid it. Ever. Or, at least that is how it had been.

But then she meets Sara.

Sara who is filled with grace and poise, whose movements flow seemingly without effort. Sara who is strong and brave and whose muscles flex and tense in ways that cause Felicity's stomach to clench and flutter with feelings she doesn't know how to articulate. In Felicity's eyes, Sara's workouts exude more grace than any ballerina could hope to achieve. It's mesmerizing and she finds herself unable to look away.

Her perusals do not go unnoticed, not by Oliver who raises an eyebrow but says nothing and not by Diggle who grins and gives her a nod that she doesn't know how to interpret. But most of all, not by Sara who turns slightly to give Felicity a better angle as spins become thrusts become kicks and lunges all the while Felicity gives up all pretence of work and just watches the show being played out before her.

Twenty minutes later, when there are only stretches remaining, Sara catches her eye and smiles a sweet smile that seems to be directed straight at Felicity and offered for her eyes alone. "Did you like what you saw?" she asks as she sidles up close.

Felicity tries to hide her blush at being caught staring by bending down, getting back to work and furiously typing away in hopes of the subject being dropped, but it is for naught because Sara leans in and whispers into her ear, "I hope you did, I was putting that show on for you." The thought makes Felicity's face flame and she knows there's no point in pretending she hadn't been staring.

"You're..." Felicity starts, but she doesn't know what to say. Beautiful. Graceful. Amazing. Scary. So incredibly out of her league.

"So are you," Sara counters. "Come on," she says as she grabs Felicity's hand. "I want to dance with you."

"No. I don't dance. I can't," Felicity protests softly, but she lets herself be pulled out of her chair and away from the computer.

"Ollie," Sara calls, "Pipe the music from the club down her and then you two get out of here."

Felicity doesn't hear Oliver respond but there's the sound of feet on the stairs and the door opening before music starts booming loudly enough the floor beats along with the bass. "I don't know what to do," Felicity shouts into Sara's ear.

"Do you trust me?" Sara shouts back.

"Of course!"

Sara begins to move to the music, hips and arms and movements that look amazing when she does them but Felicity is sure would seem ridiculous on her. "Shut your eyes," Sara commands, so she does. Her left hand is wrapped around Sara, placed on the small of her back while the right is put on Sara's shoulder and Felicity can't help but sway a little, mimicking Sara's movements without even meaning to. Then Sara's hands are on Felicity's hips and suddenly she's moving them to the beat. Pressed as close together against one another as they are they have no choice but they move as one as the music blares, reverberating through their bones, and Felicity loses herself in the sensation of being part of a whole. Bodies intertwined. Sweaty. Joyous. And she opens her eyes to see the wanton lust in Sara's eyes and she knows Sara can see the same thing in hers but for now, lost in the dance, it is enough.

Maybe dancing isn't so bad after all....


End file.
